


All I Wanted

by liebemagneto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Dumbledore, M/M, good grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Ты проделал столь долгий путь ради того, чтобы согреть меня?





	All I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> [Зеркало](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6273697).

 

_– А что вы видите, глядя в зеркало?_

_– Я? Я вижу себя, держащего пару хороших шерстяных носков, – сказал Дамблдор. – Вот и ещё одно Рождество пришло и прошло, а носков мне никто не подарил. Ни одной пары. Все почему-то всегда несут мне книги._

__  


Школа давно спала, укутанная снежным одеялом, и лишь в одной из башен горел свет — праздничные огоньки причудливо рассыпались по кабинету, отражаясь в окне и каждом блестящем предмете. Портреты были пусты, словно их обитатели отправились пировать и отмечать Рождество в другом месте, на какой-нибудь огромной картине, с музыкантами и танцами.

Альбус сидел за столом, положив подбородок на замок из рук, и с лукавой улыбкой наблюдал за своим гостем, колдующим над огнём.

— Никто не приготовит тебе настоящий глинтвейн, кроме меня. Это лучшее средство, чтобы согреться и заодно поправить здоровье.

— А что насчёт той травяной настойки? Кажется, у магглов тоже есть нечто подобное.

— Ты, Альбус, до сих пор ничего не смыслишь в лекарствах, — в голосе Геллерта раздались знакомые насмешливые нотки.

В воздухе летали специи и разноцветные цитрусовые дольки, ручейки красного вина лились прямо в котелок. Геллерт, закатав рукава рубашки, оценивающе перебирал бутылки в шкафу.

— И ты проделал столь долгий путь ради того, чтобы согреть меня?

— В том числе, — Геллерт пожал плечами. — Мне привиделось кое-что, и я решил, что тебе не повредит моя компания.

Альбус вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Ведь ты, как и раньше, проводишь все праздники в одиночестве.

Геллерт откупорил крепкую фруктовую настойку — завершающий штрих — и жестом поджёг дымящуюся смесь.

Разлив глинтвейн, он наконец опустился в кресло напротив.

— С Рождеством, Альбус.

— С Рождеством, Геллерт.

Вино сразу же растеклось теплом до самых кончиков заледеневших пальцев. Альбус откинулся назад и обнял ладонями кружку.

— И всё же, Геллерт, расскажи о своём видении. Ты никогда не приходишь просто так.

— Я едва успел переступить порог, а ты уже норовишь поскорее выставить меня за дверь, — Геллерт недовольно цокнул языком. — Не очень-то дружелюбно.

Альбус вздохнул и сделал ещё один глоток.

Он помнил их первую зиму — конец 1899 года, утонувший в сугробах дом Бэгшот и неестественное пламя камина. Практически прозрачное, лижущее языками чугунную кастрюльку, в которой точно так же грелось вино и томились фрукты.

Альбус сидел тогда на выцветшем ковре, поближе к огню и лениво листал записки, сделанные Геллертом за ночь.

В комнате пахло свежей древесиной и елью — пушистые ветки были увешаны стеклянными игрушками, палочками корицы и сладостями. Снизу раздавалось тиканье старых часов.

Геллерт сидел позади, не обращая внимания на слова Альбуса, — тот что-то комментировал и о чём-то рассуждал, иногда касаясь вытянутой ноги ладонью и похлопывая в знак одобрения.

Геллерт щурился, одурманенный запахами, и перебирал каштановые кудри, то заплетая их в косу, то распуская и расчёсывая пальцами.

Той ночью они были одни — и в доме, и во всём мире.

Той ночью они не думали расставаться.

— Мне приснился сон.

Альбус вздрогнул — он не заметил, как отвлёкся. Они по-прежнему были в школе, в его кабинете, друг напротив друга.

Геллерт не сводил с него внимательных — разноцветных — глаз.

— Ты стоял перед зеркалом и рассуждал о подарках, о том, что видишь в отражении, хотя ни одно из твоих слов не было правдой.

Геллерт поставил опустевшую кружку на стол и поднялся.

— Ты, вероятно, не захочешь открыть мне тайну истинного отражения. Что же, тогда расскажи о том, что тебя взволновало.

Геллерт повёл пальцами — мягкий свёрток из простой зелёной бумаги, перевязанный серебряной лентой, приземлился прямо Альбусу на колени.

— Открой.

Альбус тихо усмехнулся. Внутри оказалось несколько пар шерстяных носков. Все они были разными — цветом и качеством, будто их вязал какой-то неумеха, совершенствуясь в процессе.

— Во сне ты сказал, что никто не дарил тебе шерстяных носков. Ты солгал.

Геллерт наклонился и уперся руками в подлокотники кресла.

— Выходит, ты и правда проделал весь этот путь, чтобы согреть меня.

Геллерт улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
